Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)
Ben 10: Omniverse is based on the brand new series from the world-renowned Ben 10 franchise. Players will experience the exciting Omniverse world in a new action game, where Ben discovers that untold events from the past are affecting the present. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to defeat the evil plans of Malware, in an epic storyline that spans two time periods! Dial up 16 playable alien heroes including new aliens like Bloxx and Gravattack, and fight in 11 action-packed levels (18 on DS and 3DS) throughout the subterranean alien city of Undertown and other show-inspired locales. Plot When a modification for Ben's Omnitrix goes haywire, his new partner, Rook, gets sent back in time, meeting Ben from when he was 11. Rook and Young Ben get into a scuffle with the villain Malware who absorbs Rook's Proto-Tool for new powers, leading to a terrifying alternate future. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to solve crime, fix both the past and present, and defeat the evil plans of Malware, intent on destroying the world! Features *Fast-paced action/brawler based on the new Ben 10 show *Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben for the first time *Fight alongside Ben's new partner, Rook, and his awesome Proto-Tool (Not in DS/3DS) *16 playable characters including exciting new aliens (15 on DS and 3DS) *11 action-packed levels in show inspired settings (18 on DS and 3DS) *Use the 3DS motion sensor and StreetPass features to gain an edge in battle (3DS only) Consoles *3DS *DS *PS3 *Wii *Wii U *Xbox 360 Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 year old) *Rook (not on DS or 3DS) Non-playable Characters *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Khyber *Rook Blonko (only in DS and 3DS) Video Game Alien Debuts *Arctiguana *Bloxx (not on DS and 3DS) *Crashhopper (DS and 3DS only) *Eye Guy *Feedback *Gravattack *Shocksquatch *Wildmutt Aliens 11 year old Ben *Arctiguana *Cannonbolt *Crashhopper (DS and 3DS only) *Diamondhead *Eye Guy *Feedback *Four Arms *Gravattack (DS and 3DS only) *Heatblast *Shocksquatch (DS and 3DS only) *Perk Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt *Wildvine (not in DS and 3DS) *XLR8 16 year old Ben *Arctiguana *Bloxx (not on DS and 3DS) *Cannonbolt *Crashhopper (DS and 3DS only) *Diamondhead *Eye Guy (DS and 3DS only) *Feedback (DS and 3DS only) *Four Arms *Gravattack *Heatblast *Shocksquatch *Perk Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt *Wildvine (not on DS and 3DS) *XLR8 (DS and 3DS only) Bosses *Queen Ant 1 (not on DS and 3DS) **Malware (normal in The Galvanic Butterfly Effect and both normal and altered in Two Malwares... No Waiting, and Fixing Time) *Khyber's Dog **Mucilator **Crabdozer **Slamworm (not on DS and 3DS) *Psyphon (not on DS and 3DS) *Queen Ant 2 (not on DS and 3DS) *Arachdroid (not on DS and 3DS) *Dr. Animo (not on DS and 3DS) Enemies *Giant Spiders *Mutant Ants *Vreedle Brothers *Megawhatts *Malware's Minions Training Robots *Vilgax *Vulkanus *Driscoll DS/3DS Enemies *Fistina robots *Drones *Vreedle Brothers *Megawhatts *Pseudopods Levels #Training time #The Galvanic Butterfly Effect #Future Mal-Formed #Technical Difficulties #Past Due #Extreme Earth Makeover; Malware Edition #That Was Then... #...This is Now #Weird Scientist #Plumb-Crazy #Two Malwares... No Waiting DS/3DS Levels #Major Malfunction #A Timely Visitor #Cavern of Time #Big Trouble in Undertown #Bazaar Encounters #Bomb Rush #Galvan Rescue #Subway Surprise #Return to Undertown #Underground Rumble #Generator Bash #Grandpa Knows Best #Time Bomb #A Tale of Two Malwares #Baiting the Trap #Bellwood Brawl #Going Down #Fixing Time DS and 3DS Codes *'Primus'- Unlocks all aliens *'Khoros'- Upgrades combo meter fully *'XNelli'- Unlocks all story levels *'Sightra'- Unlocks all character bios *'Teslavorr'- Upgrades analog Omnitrix charger fully *'Arburia'- Researches all emergency shield modules *'Petropia'- Upgrades health fully *'Kinet'- Upgrades adrenaline harvester fully *'PeptosXI'- Researches DNA virus vaccine *'Revonnah'- Researches all Omnitrix optimizations *'Xenon'- Unlocks infinite combo meter Voice Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson * Tara Strong as Young Ben Tennyson, Pakmar * Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko, Bloxx * Dee Bradley Baker as Psyphon, Wildmutt, Wildvine, Ants, Cyborg Ants, Queen Ant * Eric Bauza as Articguana, Diamondhead, Driba, Megawhatts * Corey Burton as Malware * John DiMaggio as Four Arms, Octagon Vreedle, Combot, Non-Combot * Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson, Blukic, Eye Guy, Zed * David Kaye as Cannonbolt, Gravattack, Heatblast, Khyber, Shocksquatch * Rob Paulsen as Rhomboid Vreedle * Dwight Schultz as Dr. Animo Errors *In almost every cutscene, when the characters are talking, their mouths don't move. *11-year-old Eye Guy looks like his 16-year-old counterpart in the entire game. *Dr. Animo appears in the past, but, somehow, he looks like his future self. *When 16-year-old Ben uses Cannonbolt in the last quick time finish, the Omnitrix symbol is on his forehead. *When 16-year-old Ben uses XLR8 in the last quick time finish, he is not wearing the green shirt. *On the Wii and Xbox 360 version Arctiguana and 11-year-old Wildmutt have two Omnitrix symbols. *When Rook returns from the past for the first time, the picture indicating 16-year old Four Arms is talking was 11-year old Four Arms'. *On the DS/3DS version, 16-year-old Four Arms has an Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder just like his 11-year-old self and Upchuck has two Omnitrix symbols on his hands. *Mucilator is misspelled Mucillator. *On the 3DS/DS version when 11-year-old Wildmutt is selected his 16-year-old self is his picture on the bottom screen. *On the Wii, Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 version, there is a random cutscene where young Ben uses Arctiguana before he is actually unlocked in Level 5 Past Due. *In the 3DS instruction manual, Wildvine is on the Omnitrix instead of Upchuck. *In the Wii version 16-year-old Wildmutt does not have an Omnitrix symbol. *In the DS version 11 year old Diamondhead and Four Arms do not have Omnitrix symbols. *In the DS version 11 year old Arctiguana's Omnitrix symbol is on the black part of his arm instead of in the white part. *In DS/3DS, Upchuck's Omnitrix symbol is on his right arm instead of his left arm and 16 year old Ben's Upchuck has 11 year old Upchuck Design *On all versions, 11 year old Ben's Omnitrix makes the sound effects of 16 year old's Omnitrix. *In the DS version, when Four Arms attacks with the X, A, and L+R buttons, Feedback's voice is heard instead of Four Arms. Trivia *Even though Rook is playable alongside both Bens, the Bens are not playable alongside each other. *This is the first Ben 10 video game without Kevin in it. *The manner in which Wildmutt's tracking ability works in the game is very similar to Spider-Man's spider sense in Spider-Man 3. *There are no playable aliens from Ben 10: Alien Force. *In the DS/3DS version, the Omnitrix does not time out. *When there is a grappling area, Ben automatically turns into Wildvine, whether Wildvine is in the Omnitrix or not and the same thing with Four Arms. *The training robot that simulates Vilgax has a paint job similar to his original series appearance, but it has the sword and powers from his Alien Force appearance. Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise